The present invention relates to a showerhead system and, more particularly, to a system which includes therein means for lathering of liquid soap or detergent dispensed therethrough.
The art of showerheads includes many devices which provide for the attachment or integration thereinto of means for the dispensing or mixing of liquid soap or other cleaning means. The prior art, as best known to the instant inventor, is reflected in U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,313 (1957) to Targosh, entitled Liquid Mixing Nozzle of the Aspirator Type; and No. 3,446,438 (1969) to Watson, entitled Shower Head Mixing Arrangement. These systems are applicable to the present invention in that they make use of venturi principles to effect the mixing of the liquid soap with the showerhead flow.
Notwithstanding such similarities, the above art, as well as other art known to the Applicant, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,415 to Chase and No. 4,121,773 to Headen, relate to systems which are neither simple nor economic to manufacture, which are not readily integratable into the showerhead itself, and which do not provide a high degree of lathering of the soap prior to its exit from the outlet of the system. Also, to the degree that the art of record provides a lathering effect, the control or modulation thereof is difficult to adjust.
The instant invention may, therefore, be viewed as a response to the long felt need in the art of showerhead design to provide a showerhead system having integrated liquid soap dispensing means which provides for an effective and adjustable lathering effect thereof.